For Your Own Pleasure
by TamakiCat
Summary: Monroe finds Hiro and shows him what his long-awaited vengeance looks like. Pretty dark, angsty, gorey and sad, Beware. Also.. Monroe/Hiro, of course ; ! So Slash haters, don't read it!


_**Author's Notes :**_ Hi! :D I hope you guys will appreciate this one a lot! I LOVE it. It's so dark, bloody and ANGSTY! Long live angst!.. I had this idea about two months ago and I decided to finish it and post it. Tell me what you think :P! Love Monroe/Hiro!

_**Disclaimer :**_ I don't own anything out of it but the urge to make a bloody and dark fanfiction about Monroe/Hiro, this fanfiction, the idea for it, my writing style and my representation of their relationships and those awesome characters.

Here ya go! Enjoy and comment! Also, tell me, where do you think they are in that first chapter? ;)…

_**For Your Own Pleasure**_

_**Chapter 1. A Bloody Surprise**_

Monroe, hand on the doorframe, was observing the little japanese man he knew so well long ago. Well… not so well, it seemed. After a while, he mustered up all his long-kept hidden rage, his pain and his courage, gulped, checked if his katana was at the right place on his back, then walked forward his despised aim.

When he got near him, he took his sword in hand and surprised the other one as he stuc kit into his victim's body.

Blood was flowing and the man was gaping like a carp as he slowly fell to the floor. Monroe was still holding tightly on his sword when he asked in a vengeful voice : ''So, Hiro, how do you like the taste of revenge, hurt? Huh?''

The emotions made the words difficult to pass through his gritting teeth to Hiro's left ear to which he was only milimeters close.

He sneered at his prey then stood up again and looked at him like a hunter would do with his disgusting prey.

''What? Having trouble, Hiro? Don't worry, I did this carefully so you would not die from this but I made sure you'd feel the very pain of it all.''

Monroe paused a little while, looking disgustingly at Hiro, then continued his speech with his arms crossed at his front.

''I must admit, I quite love to see you like this. It sends good shivers of success and revenge un my spine. Don't you feel it like I do, Hiro? Hahaha!...''

His laugh was more of a sadistical one than a normal amused one.

Hiro suddenly and difficultly moved on the floor and only stopped when he roughly grabbed Monroe's ankle.

''You….you are a…m-monster…..''said Hiro, blood flowing out of his mouth, lifting his head the bext he could despite the pain he felt in his body in order to look angrily at his attacker.

Monroe gave another look, a haughty one this time, to Hiro then knelt and said : '' You know I enjoy it to see you like this, right?''

He grabbed Hiro by the hand and helped him stand up with his other hand on the Japanese man's ribs.

''Well.'' Hai said, receiving a killer look from his victime.''It's true and I'm glad it won't be the last time.''

He smiled widely and Machiavellian. He was so sadistical it hurt at Hiro's heart so hard it made him contortion his face a bit weirdly. Though, Monroe didn't notice since his carp always made odd faces…

Hiro's attitude was surely due to the pain he was suffering of or maybe because he hated him now. Monroe didn't know.

Actually, he did not want to know it, even though it stirred at his heart a bit. But he tried to conceal it and went on…

''But, I'll stop it for now… so I can get more fun later.'' He said.

He grabbed his Katana's handle and quickly removed it from Hiro's bleeding stomach with no care at all; Hiro's scream was loud and it showed it was painful.

Monroe acted as if there was nothing wrong because, for him, everything was going fine. Though, maybe not for his carp, but he didn't care.

He wiped off the blood on his sword with a little brown paper from the paper distributor near him, then observe dit from all sides.

''You know, I ain't that mean… compared to you.'' He said as he made a small cut on his arm.

''Here ya go.'' Monroe said as he knelt down near Hiro who just had fallen back onto the ground, surely due to the dizziness and pain he was feeling and softly lifted Hiro's head up with one hand. ''Trust me, I'm not saving you out of kindness, but…gnah…'' he groaned a bit due to the difficulty of standing on one foot and one knee, knelt down, then kept on. ''… out of mere vengeance because, guess what, I ain't done with you yet!''

Hiro darkly glared at him while the ancien and legendary Samurai put his bleeding arm onto Hiro's tightly closed mouth.

He sighed. ''Look, I agree with ya, it DOES seem like vampirism _BUT_ you need to…and you know it, right?''

Hiro glared at him, not moving an inch. Monroe suddenly felt a pang of sadness. Right then, he feared Hiro would die right now since it seemed he wasn't going to take his blood. He wouldn't die from the cut's emplacement, Monroe had made sure of that, but he definitely could die from bloodloss and that was what worried him the most. And to tell the truth, he didn't want him to die… At least, not right now.

''Come on!'' Monroe hurried him as he shook his naked arm in the carp's face.

Hiro shot him a new dark glare then opened his mouth pretty awkwardly and slowly, then close dit on the arm and began swallowing the blood. He knew that Monroe's regeneration power could save him… and maybe give him a chance to escape later from his attacker.

Monroe's eyes opened wide with delight and he sighed in relief. He had really thought he was about to lose his treacherous carp.

They both saw the Japanese's skin quickly sewing itself back together. Monroe couldn't help byt have a little corner smile at this view.

''So…'' he begun while standing up.'' Now, just take some paper and wipe the blood off your clothes and mouth. There's a sink.''

He first pointed his finger at the paper distributor stuck onto the farthest wall from them, then at one of the three white sinks in front of them.

Monroe turned round towards the door; he couldn't see the dark glance Hiro was giving him as he walked up towards the paper distributor.


End file.
